1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an illumination system with multiple lamps.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional dual-lamp illumination system 100 includes a first lamp 110, a second lamp 120, and a reflector 130. The first lamp 110 and the second lamp 120 are in opposite positions. The reflector 130 is disposed between the first lamp 110 and the second lamp 120. The reflector 130 has two reflection surfaces 132 and 134, each of which has an included angle of 45 degrees with respect to an axis 50.
The first lamp 110 and the second lamp 120 respectively include the burners 112 and 122 and the parabolic lampshades 114 and 124. The burners 112 and 122 provide diverging lights and are disposed at the same axis 50. The parabolic lampshades 114 and 124 are used to form the parallel light beams 112a and 122a. Optical paths of the parallel light beams 112a and 122a are parallel to the axis 50. In addition, a portion of the parallel light beams 112a and 122a forms a combined light beam 1440 by reflecting from the reflection surfaces 132 and 134 of the reflector 130. Another portion of the parallel light beams 112a and 122a not being reflected by the reflector 130 is reflected to the reflector 130 by the parabolic lampshades 124 and 114, and then is combined into the combined light beam 140 by reflection from the reflection surfaces 134 and 132.
In the foregoing dual-lamp illumination system 100, since the parallel light beams 112a and 122a directly illuminate the lamps 120 and 110, respectively, and again pass the burners 112 and 122, it easily causes a damage on the burners 112 and 122 due to overheat. In addition, since the parallel light beams 112a and 122a, formed from the parabolic lampshades 124 and 114, are gradually divergent and the optical path is rather long, the light condensing efficiency is poor, resulting in a decrease of intensity of illuminating light provided by the dual-lamp illumination system 100. In addition, the dual-lamp illumination system 100 arranges the first lamp 110 and the second lamp 120 in opposite position, and uses the reflector 130 between first lamp 110 and the second lamp 120 for combining the light. Therefore, it needs a rather larger space to adapt the structure, and the volume of a projecting apparatus would be rather large. This dual-lamp illumination system 100 does not satisfy the request of the present design principle under the trend being small and light for the present electronic product.